


It’s Better When it Feels Wrong

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe, Angst, Classism, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Pole Dancing, Power Play, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Sayaka is a faceless Reserve Course student, envious of those above her who got handed a better deck in life. Desperate to be known, she begs Byakuya for help with his connections and money. He agrees if she does whatever he says. And she does.
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka/Togami Byakuya
Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	It’s Better When it Feels Wrong

Life wasn’t fair at times. They said you always had to play with the cards you were dealt, but whoever said that clearly had received a deck of useable cards in their life.

She could sing, quite well too. But due to a bad stroke of luck, she failed at talent contests and couldn’t catch the eye of any scouts. She forced her way through bribery just to stand at the same level of other students of Hope’s Peak.

She was stuck in the Reserve Course; a too-short skirt and bare blouse exposing her placement to others every time she ventured out into the courtyard. She watched the other Ultimates, living their lives without a care, all because they were lucky enough to be at the right place at the right time.

She'd give anything, do anything, to join the newest class, Class 78.

Eventually, she decided she was tired of sitting around and waiting. If she got in the good graces of an Ultimate, surely they’d put in a good word for her and let her join their class!

She found her target; Ultimate Heir. Tall and no-nonsense and business-like, he’s the perfect choice. With his money and connections, she was as good as in.

Heir-he never allowed her to call him by any of his names-promised he’d help her if she did whatever was asked of her. She promised she would, desperate.

That night, she got down on her knees and serviced her first guy.

That day, she received her first promise; just a simple ‘we’ve been monitoring you’. It was more than enough for her. Heir had kept his word.

So she kept coming back to him and doing whatever he asked of her. She wore her blouse unbuttoned. She placed tablets on her tongue. She danced on a pole. She danced in skimpy clothes. She danced on their laps. She became nothing more than a slave for her beloved Class 78.

Finally, after Christmas, an unknown staff member told her to pack up her things. She would be moved into the main course.

The first thing she did upon walking into her new class was drop everything and fling herself into Heir’s arms.

“Thank you. Because of you, I can finally be here!” She gave him an overjoyed smile.

He simply pushed her off and adjusted his jacket. “You upheld your end of the bargain, I upheld mine. It was business, plain and simple.”

She wanted to kiss him.

That night, she finally learned his name.

Byakuya Togami.

She danced on a pole for him before falling into his lap, kissing and riding him. Their classmates watched in arousal. She blushed heavily as she pulled away, gyrating her hips to the song’s beat being blared through the house’s loud speakers.

“You didn’t have to keep doing this, you know,” Byakuya told her after everyone else had left and the party had ended.

“Only for you,” She whispered. “I realized I like being bad,”

They kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Wrong by Max ft. Lil Uzi Vert 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aIs5MhTx1uc


End file.
